


Im Sorry... So Sorry

by Kuune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, Burning House- Cam, M/M, Nightmares, couples fighting, possesive kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuune/pseuds/Kuune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are in college, they weren't assigned the same dorm room but often swap with each other's dorm mates. Everyone thinks they are such a perfect couple and on a regular basis they are. But lately, there has been tension between them. And when no one is looking they fight. Kageyama has been acting up for the past couple of months, what will make him straighten up his act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Sorry... So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a song that i really like called 'Burning House' by Cam. Listening to the lyrics made me think of this enjoy. Here is a link to the song do you can listen to it and understand. Well not exactly but it gives the main idea of things. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzB3JB-0zk4

****_Kageyama walked towards his dorm building. He had quite a bit of a walk to go. After all his night class was all the way across campus. He yawned as he saw a flickering light in the distance. It was a fire. A big one. His eyes widened and he felt his hear race when he realized the direction it was coming from. ‘That’s not the dorms right!’ He started sprinting as fast as his feet could carry him._

_He ran, and ran, he almost stumbled a few times and he dropped his bag along the way. He had hoped that it was just a field or something but it wasn’t. He ran up and he couldn’t believe his eyes. His dorm was completely engulfed in flames, the red and yellow flames reached up to the sky and all he could smell is burning. A few kids limped out of the crumpling building, everyone seemed to be okay, a little scared but no real damage. The he realized that there was one person missing. Hinata. He walked up to Hinata’s dorm mate who looked towards the building with tears building in his eyes. “Where is Hinata!” Kageyama asked. It didn’t take any words from him to get his answer. He saw the look on the other boy’s face as his shaky hand pointed towards the burning building. In that moment of realization time froze as he felt his body moving on its own,_

_He walked then ran towards the building running inside, desperate to find Hinata._

_He felt the heat on his skin as he began to sweat and his breathing quickened from the inferno that surrounded him. He didn’t care though, he just kept running, and he eventually found a room that the fire hasn’t completely engulfed, but there was part of the ceiling on the ground. He examined it closely as he fought the smoke in the air to catch his breath. Something caught his eye and he realized that it was Hinata. He was trapped underneath the rubble. “K-kage-” Hinata coughed out, barely able to speak. He reached his hand out shakily towards Kageyama and he grabbed a tight hold of it._

_“I’m here.” Kageyama let go of his hand so that he could get him out from underneath the rubble. He didn’t care that he was tired or that he had burns up and down his arms, or that his clothing was scorched, or even the fact that if they didn’t get out they were really going to be trapped. He managed to get him free but his arm was broken. Kageyama carefully moved Hinata to where he could hold him in his arms as he knew he was taking his last breaths. Kageyama gripped him tightly as he thought about the most recent memories._

_They were all bad. ‘Dambit…’ he thought to himself. He felt a pit inside of him. What was wrong with him, all he did for the past month was be mean, rough and possessive. He doesn’t even know how many times he has made Hinata cry in that time. These memories swirled in his mind that was all that was there, they blacked out the good memories like the spoke that filled the room. ‘I need to make this right.’ He coughed as the black smoke continued to fill his lungs._

_“I… I’m sorry…” Kageyama pulled Hinata close to his chest. “I’m so… so sorry for how I have been acting. I just did want you to leave me for someone else….” He paused it was getting harder to breath, and even speaking was getting hard because of the tears that streamed down his face. His hand gripped the shirt that Hinata was wearing, it was slightly scorched and torn, and he continued to speak. “I-” He was interrupted by a crashing sound, he turned his head around to see that the door way was no blocked and the flames were rising. But he didn’t care._

_“Kageyama.” Hinata opened one eye and tried to sit up, propping himself up with his unbroken arm. “It’s alright…” He coughed. “I forgive you…I lo-” Kageyama knew what had happened, Hinata’s body feel limp in his arms and his breathing stopped. He knew what he was going to say, ‘I love you’. Those there words they had so much meaning Hinata had said it to him so many times but Kageyama could never muster up the courage to say it back._

_“No!” Kageyama yelled, or he tried his voice was going between the smoke and him crying he could barely speak anymore. “I… love you… too” He could feel the flames closing in as his vision began to blur, it must be the smoke. He didn’t care, Hinata was gone, his world was gone. He had only wished he could have made it right sooner…_  

 

 

Hinata smiled as he walked with his friends down the halls of the dorm. They laughed and smiled as they joked and talked. “Alright guys I’m gonna hang out with Kageyama. Kay?”

All of them nodded and walked away. His dorm mate, the only one that knew about the fights. “Are you sure you want to? Maybe its better if you just… not tonight.” His eyes were filled with worry for his friend. Hinata was holding it together on the outside, he was good at faking a smile. But when they got back to their dorm and Hinata got a call from Kageyama asking him where he was, and why he wasn’t with him. Hinata tried to be quiet but his dorm mate would always hear the words that Hinata choked out. He didn’t know what was wrong with Kageyama, for the past few weeks he has been like this.

Hinata hesitantly placed his hand on the cold metal of the handle to Kageyama’s dorm, he could hear him breathing from inside, it was quiet, maybe he is calm. Hinata hoped so. He turned around and showed his dorm mate that fake smile that he so good at wearing. “Yeah I will be fine. I’m hoping that maybe he is a bit calmer. I still love him.” Hinata’s hands shook as he opened the door waving goodbye to his dorm mate. 

“K-kageyama?” Hinata closed the door carefully behind him and walked over to his boyfriend. Kageyama looked like he was sleeping. As Hinata approached the bed Kageyama’s hand sprung out grabbing a strong hold of Hinata’s wrist pulling him into the bed with him as his other arm snaked around his waist pulling his close to him. Hinata expected it to be rough and possessing but it wasn’t. It was delicate, gently… comforting. Kageyama’s face was warm and tears stained his cheeks. 

“…I’m sorry…” Kageyama mumbled under his breath.

“W-what?” Hinata couldn’t hear what he said. And he didn’t know how to react to this sudden change.

“I said I’m sorry!” Kageyama looked up his face was stricken with fear.

“Wha-” Hinata was interrupted and slightly yelped.

“No let me talk… please…” Kageyama gripped his shoulders then spoke again. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting. I needed to realize what I was doing, that those aren’t the memories I want to have! That’s not what I want to remember if you die tomorrow!” Kageyama paused as he remembered the heat and the smell of smoke from the dream that the sound of his sweet voice had saved him from. He held Hinata’s body close taking in his warmth that was lost in his nightmare.

“Are you okay?” Hinata was concerned, he was happy that he apologized. But still concerned.

“I love you.” Those words that Kageyama never said until now slid out with no hesitation. His arm that was wrapped around Hinata’s waist tightened as Kageyama waited to hear his response.

Hinata’s eyes light up hearing those words for the first time. “I love you too!” All of the fear that Hinata felt when he entered the room melted away.

Kageyama waited for the worst, after the way he treated him he would expect no less.

“I forgive you.” Hinata smiled as he hugged Kageyama tightly. Hinata was still concerned of what brought about this behavior, and why he was crying. “But, what happened?”

Kageyama held him tightly and began to explain about the dream, and about all he could remember were the bad memories, all the fighting, and anger, and arguing. He tried but he couldn’t remember any happy times.

Hinata couldn’t imagine having that dream “Well I’m here now, and now we can… make happier memories… right?”

“Yes.” Kageyama sighed in relief as he rested his head against Hinata’s chest as he closed his eyes. “No let’s go to sleep… please…” That dream drained Kageyama.

“Sure.” Hinata smiled as he adjusted himself so he could seep comfortably. They drifted off to sleep.

But this time Kageyama dreamed of all the happy memories, the bad ones, and the fights seemed to burn down along with the death of Hinata in that dream.


End file.
